


Buckle Up

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brocest is the best, Brother Feels, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Buckle up, Canon Compliant, Canon ages, Child in love, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Consensual, Consensual underage, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Depending on what you think is short, Don't Like Don't Read, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Homoeroticism, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I gave myself feels, Inserted, Inserted Quote, Inspiration, Is the best, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mabye not your cup of tea, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Missing Scene, OTP Feels, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Plot, Plotbunnies, Quote, Repressed Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Taboo, Teen Romance, Teen in love, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, Young Love, boy/boy, brocest, brother kink, consensual taboo, dying of cuteness, gay incest, inspired by Movie, its gay, my cup of tea, otp, please read and review, they're so cute, unestablished, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Remember this scene?Claire: “Buckle up.”Zach: “There's no seat belts.”Claire: “Well...hold hands.“Well here's a "missing scene".The plotbunny made me do it.





	Buckle Up

Claire: “Buckle up.”  
Zach: “There's no seat belts.”  
Claire: “Well...hold hands.“

Gray reached out with his hand while looking at his brother for a reaction. Zach was acting a bit weird though, looking everywhere but at him, Gray. The doors to the van they sat in slammed shut. Complete darkness. Gray could hear his brother gulping. “Are you okay?” Gray fumbled a bit but eventually found and grabbed his brother’s hand. They could hear the engine come to life and feel the car starting to move. “Yep. Totally fine.” The way Zach’s breath hitched and the way his breathing quickened told Gray another story. “Don’t worry.” He squeezed Zach’s hand. “We’re going to be fine. That’s what you’re always telling me.” Gray could see the outline of his brother’s face now. “It’s just that...” Zach took a deep breath, starting over. “I was so mean to you. All the time and I feel like a coward telling you this in the dark.” Gray could see his brother finally turning his head towards him. Something warm and fuzzy filled his chest. He squeezed Zach’s hand again. “But you’ve changed, for the better. And that’s all that matters. And...” It was Gray’s turn to pause. “And what?” Zach’s voice floated like honey. “I love you.” He could practically hear the frown that was probably perched on Zach’s face. "I know that. And you know that I love you too, right?" A few minutes ticked by. Zach sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?" his fingers found those lovely locks on his brother's head, twirling them between his digits. "Nothing's wrong, Zach. It's just..." He squirmed a little and Zach was about to pull his hand away when he felt Gray's hand wrap around his wrist. "Please. Don't stop." He let go, feeling that hand return amongst his curls. A contented sigh escaped his lips. The words were out in a rush. "I love you, and it's more than brotherly love." Zach laughed, a little breathless. "Oh, Gray" his voice was soft. "I love you that way too!" Gray felt those warm lips press against his cheek so he turned his head so that his brother's lips were pressing against his own instead. Gray smiled into the kiss, his hand finding it's way under Zach's shirt.  
Suddenly, it was blindingly bright inside the truck. The two brothers sprang apart when a voice called: "Zach! Gray! You can come out now, we're safe!" The light blinded the two brothers as they climbed out of the van. Claire was waiting for them outside. She noticed their linked hands and smirked. "So. You did follow my advice and held hands." Zach and Gray rolled their eyes in return. "Shut up."


End file.
